<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Softballs and Onigiri by MsMaXimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879764">Of Softballs and Onigiri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaXimus/pseuds/MsMaXimus'>MsMaXimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Anger, Atsumu is stupid not deaf, Easter Eggs?, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, IED, Mental Health Issues, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, OC is a sassy bitch, OC is confident, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peaches - Freeform, Slow Burn, Softball, Volleyball, anger issues, catcher, mental health, oc is a little shit, should probably pay attention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaXimus/pseuds/MsMaXimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bushida Hatsumomo wasn't what she appeared to be. Sure she was the star catcher on the softball team and a stellar student but outside of that no one really knew anything about her personal life. They knew she liked to play pranks they knew that she loved to joke around and be around her teammates but that was the extent of it. That all started to change the day she so elegantly collided into one of the twins. Slowly she starts to reveal parts of her no one knew, it just goes to show not everything is as it's seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Cliché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get your ass back here, Bushida!” Adachi Hana yelled after her cackling teammate. Adachi stood with a scowl on her face attempting to brush off the glitter that had been unexpectedly thrown in her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cause of her annoyance was none other than Bushida Hatsumomo, the catcher of the Inarizaki softball team. Bushida was without a doubt tall, standing at about 5’ 9'' with an athletic frame from her years and years of training. Her legs were noticeably muscular as she ran down the hall, each muscle contracting with her movements as she propelled herself away from the mess she had created. Her golden green eyes danced with glee watching her teammate attempt to catch up with her, a feral grin covering her lips revealing her pointed canines. Bushida’s black hair was down, aside from the braid she had behind her right ear and the top portion clipped back. Her bangs swept to the left side of her face accenting her beautiful features. With her right ear being visible the multiple piercings she had could be seen. Three at the base of her ear with the last having a chain that attached one of the two piercings at the top. She stuck her tongue out revealing the silver ball sitting on her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so slow, Hana-Chan?” The girl snickered looking back at her friend still. The exuberant female would later come to regret that action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not moments later that she neared an intersection in the hallways. All her mind was able to process was a shadow in her peripherals then the feeling of her breath being knocked out of her lungs as she collided into a solid figure. Her forehead snapped forward slamming into someone’s chin both individuals fell to the ground with grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bushida found herself sitting on the abdomen of the poor soul she ran into, her thighs on either side of them. She groaned closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead, there would definitely be a bruise there later. Slowly she sat up, aware enough to put her wait on her knees as to not squish the person below her. She could hear Adachi’s footfalls come to a halt a few feet behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, you fucking idiot, that’s what you get it.” Adachi snickered behind her enjoying the catastrophic event that just occurred in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushida was not amused by this and snapped her eyes open to glare at her friend, though the effect wasn’t as strong as it normally was as she still rubbed her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Hana. That shit hurt.” Adachi however, ignored her friend as her eyes looked at the individuals who were watching the scene, and the one who had been the victim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Peaches.” Hana began looking at her friend with a sheepish look. “You might wanna get up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushida blinked slowly looking down remembering that she was sitting on someone as her eyes met with grey ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” She scrambled up not elegantly at all. Her eyes trailed from the boy who sat on the floor with a blank look, to the rest that stood around with smirks. Until her eyes landed on the sharp golden eyes she was all too familiar with. “Fuck me sideways.” She mumbled to herself stepping towards her friend who was slowly moving to stand behind her taller friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bushida-san,” his sharp voice made the two females snap straight. The look in his eyes screamed annoyance and disappointment. “You know running in the halls isn’t allowed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ebony haired girl looked away from him while rubbing the back of her neck. She let out a nervous chuckle as she smiled sheepishly at her senpai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Sorry Kita-senpai. Won't happen again.” The sharp elbow to her ribs reminded the girl to bow with her friend, the two sharing a glance from the corner of their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it most definitely won’t.” The voice that haunted them spoke from behind the girls. Both of them turning ghostly pale at the sound, eyes widening comically. They turned their heads almost robotically to look at their team captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Adachi stuttered gulping. She wasn’t really at fault even though she had been running herself but she knew that her captain would not let her out Scott free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushida however, seemed to snap out of her stupor sending a blinding smile with closed eyes at her captain. Her hand slowly reaching over to grab her friends forearm despite the harsh glare of their senior. The action unnoticed by the majority around other than the grey eyed male that still sat on the floor. Though his eyes danced with amusement even if his expression didn’t show it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Captain, you’re looking vibrantly beautiful today.” Her green eyes opened, making contact with her captains, just before they moved over her shoulder widening. This action had her senior raising her blonde brow turning to look over her shoulder. However, that was a mistake because the second she turned her head away from the two Bushida Hatsumomo dragged Adachi away running as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’ya at practice Cap! Deuces!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead at practice, Peaches!” The third year yelled back at the retreating figures. Before sighing and looking at the boy still on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about them, they’re my resident troublemakers.” Kamei Emica, the captain, said holding her hand out to the male who grabbed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He said nonchalantly. His bored gaze trailed down the hall that the girls had disappeared down. He was intrigued by them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bushida-san, for all her intelligence is a child a majority of the time. You probably paid the price for one of her pranks, Miya-san.” Kita spoke up from the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?” It was Atsumu who commented now asking the question the majority were all wondering. They had after all been walking to the gym when the scene happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know?” Kamei asked confused, her head tilting in confusion as her brows crinkled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never seen ‘er before.” Osamu mumbled as if that explained why they lacked the knowledge of who she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bushida-san is on the softball team.” The female captain said with a shrug. She didn’t feel the need to elaborate. She didn’t really think it was important and if they wanted to they could find out for themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to excuse us, Kamei-san. We’re late to practice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The softball captain smiled softly at her classmate. “Of course, Kita-san. I have two delinquents to catch anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh damn, I didn’t apologize to that guy.” Hatsumomo groaned. The two softball players were in the locker room changing for their practice even though it didn’t start for another hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That guy?” Adachi froze in her movements and her brow scrunched with her confusion. “Do you not know who that was?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushida pulled on her black knee high socks glancing at her friend from the corner of her eyes. The catcher didn’t really pay attention to people unless she encountered them on the daily, it was just too much of a hassle to listen to gossip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, should I?” She responded with a shrug grabbing her cleats from her catcher’s bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Miya Osamu, one of the famous twins from Volleyball.” The exasperation in Adachi’s voice was evident. Which only resulted in Bushida rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh the ones the fan girls freak out about?” She clicked her tongue, tying her shoelaces before grabbing her bag. The weight made her grunt. “Well, whatever I still should apologize.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he really cares. Osamu is the quiet type of we’re being honest. His brother is annoying, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh,” Bushida blew out raspberries, showing how much she really didn’t care. The two of them made their way out of the locker room their cleats clicking on the floor. “That man’s chin was sharp as hell though. Shit hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it.” Adachi amended smack the back of her head. “Shouldn’t have set up a glitter bomb in my locker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was bored.” Another shrug that resulted in Adachi pinching the bridge of her nose. It was well known that most of the antics that Budachi got into were due to her boredom, and the boredom was only a result of how intelligent she was. It honestly made the shorter girl jealous at just how easy her counterpart seemed to have it in life at times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sometimes contemplate strangling you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to be able to reach my neck.” Hatsumomo quipped back with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Shut the fuck up you overgrown baboon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to die and it’s all your fault.” The ever dramatic Adachi groaned as she fell onto the ground. She was coated in sweat, her pink shirt soaked and sticking to her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to die, maybe be extremely sore tomorrow. But death? No.” Bushida scoffed plopping down in a sitting position with her knees up to rest her elbows on them. She wasn’t much better but between the two players she was the more athletic one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi opened an eye to peak at her friend, well more like glare at her with envy. “I swear to god sometimes you’re not human. We just ran 50! Five! Zero! Laps around the field! Not to mention all the running and shit that we did in practice, and you’re over here.” She paused sitting up giving a scowl, her voice dropping a little to do a terrible impersonation of the green eyed girl. “We can keep going. I barely sweat, my lungs are actually machines. Blah blah blah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you weren’t so lazy you wouldn’t be complaining.” The catcher huffed. It annoyed her how everyone one made comments on her athleticism sometimes. Though she was proud of her body and how athletic she was, it didn’t mean that she was inhuman, it was simply the result of years and years of relentless training to get in the condition she was now in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Even though she wanted to tease her friend more she had sensed the irritation radiating off her. “You’re right, but my drive and love for softball is nothing like yours.” She waved her hand dismissively as she finished her statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green eyed girl remained silent. Softball is what she lived and breathed if gave her purpose and life. Sure she enjoyed other things mainly sweets or video games, but softball was her release from reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you gonna apologize to Osamu-san tomorrow?” Adachi asked, catching her friends attention as she stood up brushing the dirt and grass off her clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, I don’t know what class he’s in so that’ll be a bit hard, or even anything he likes.” The two started walking back towards the dugout to grab their things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi tapped her chin as she looked up in thought, before snapping her fingers. “Oh! I have Atsumu-san’s number. I’ll give it to you and you can ask him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose Atsumu?” Hana tripped over nothing, her eyes widening in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable! He’s Osamu’s twin! Jesus!” She flailed her arms around comically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know their names.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you didn’t, because if it’s not softball or school work you don’t care about it.” Bushida rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, let’s go I’m tired of looking at your ugly face.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Onigiri and Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Texting, Twins being Twins, and Bonding?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to my Homegirl, DarkDhampir,  for helping me with the texting portion. I legit am to formal over text so she had to go in and make Atsumu sound like Atsumu. Anyhoe, let the mania begin I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu was sitting on his bed scrolling through social media without a care. It was nothing new just his normal routine for winding down for the day, when his phone went off from a texting notification. He raised his brow at the unknown number that appeared across his screen.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>Hey Miya-san, it’s Bushida Hatsumomo, the girl who oh so theatrically collided with your brother today. I just got a question for you.</em>
</p><p>At this point, Atsumu wasn’t sure if he was impressed, amused, or concerned. He knew the number of girls at his school would die to have his number, and very few had it. So it only raised the question of how she had gained it. He was also greatly amused by her obvious sarcasm. Which is probably why he found himself replying back.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>Well first… how’d u get my number? Second, ur falling skills need some work 3/10 in grace</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Adachi gave it to me. Said she had a project with you earlier this year or something like that. Wasn’t really listening.</em><br/>
<em>Talking shit on my falling skills? I have the grace of a god thank you very much, sir.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips and the chuckle that escaped him. Whoever Bushida Hatsumomo was she was a snarky one.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>Ahhhh forgot about her. Ayyyye call me that again bb ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>In your dreams baby boy.</em><br/>
<em>Anywhore, your brother, what kinda food does he like?</em>
</p><p>Brown eyes narrowed at the screen in annoyance. Was she really texting him about his brother? She couldn’t be serious?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>???? Im the better twin. didnt peg u as a fan girl lmao</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>Ew. No. I’m not a fangirl, don’t compare me to those desperate gorillas. I realized earlier I didn’t apologize for the catastrophe I caused...so I wanted to make him something as an apology.</em><br/>
<em>I honestly didn’t even know who you two were until Hana basically screamed my ears out calling me an oblivious idiot.</em><br/>
<em>Better Twin? Your ego knows no bounds does it?</em>
</p><p>The three rapid-fire texts had him laughing if he was being honest. Even with the proper spelling of everything she had obviously been vigorously typing to send them so quickly.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>U must have been livin under a rock to not know who we were. Everyone wants a piece of us lol we just that hot 😜. buuut we both know Im the hotter one :^).</em><br/>
<em>SO, what do I get outta relaying this sacred info to u?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>How about not having my fist shoved down your throat? I’d be doing the world if you couldn’t open your mouth anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>Ur not very good at bargaining are u &gt;~&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>…..what do you want?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>For u to owe me one ofc</em>
</p><p>His phone didn’t go off for a few minutes, the smirk still on his face. He assumed she was contemplating the risk of owing him a favor. He was winning and he knew it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>You know...it’s not that serious. I can just ask him at school tomorrow instead of trying to surprise him. Then I can tell him why I couldn’t bring him food. Then I’ll proceed to loudly express how great Osuma is at everything. How he’s the hotter twin, the better volleyball player, the better cook. In. Front. Of. The. Entire. School. While you cry.</em><br/>
<em>So let’s try this again, my dear sweet baby boy.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu stared at the message blinking owlishly. Clearly, he had underestimated the girl, but he had something she didn’t.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atsumu</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>U could do that, but ur words hold no weight. Its just like the fangirls screaming his praise eugh. Meaningless 🙄</em>
</p><p><strong><em>Unknown</em></strong><br/>
<em>Ah...so you don’t know who I am? Google me baby boy, and when you’re done picking your jaw off the floor. I’ll be waiting on my answer.</em><br/>
----------</p><p>“‘Tsumu! You ass! Give me my food!” Osamu snapped at his brother. The culprit however simply smirked over his shoulder as he ran down the hall towards the cafeteria. He had run past his twin, swiping the bento box from his hand just as he walked out of his own classroom. It had taken Osuma a few seconds to process what had happened before his anger got to him.</p><p>The crowds parted as the twins bolted through, Atsumu laughing while Osamu cursed his existence. The silver-haired twin was obsessed with food and it seemed like his brother wanted to die today.</p><p>“It’s my food! Get yer own!” They had collided together in the middle of the cafeteria. The scene was comical, Atsumu had one hand stretched out holding the bento box while using the other hand to push his twin back by his head. Osamu tried and failed to get around him to grab his own food with a look of hate across his features.</p><p>“That is my food you fucking scrub!”</p><p>“No! it’s my food!”</p><p>“Mom made ya one this morning! Give me my food! Damn it!” The back and forth banter, while not uncommon was creating an obvious fiasco that was drawing a crowd.</p><p>Atsumu suddenly felt himself falling to the ground as he was pulled backward by the collar of his blazer. Even though he attempted to right himself he still ended up falling straight on his ass with the bento box sliding across the linoleum floor.</p><p>“You are literally the most annoying human being on the planet, Atsumu.” The familiar voice had Osamu looking from the disgruntled face of his twin to the young woman who stood there staring down at him with a blank look. She had one hand resting on her hip while holding two bentos wrapped together in the other. He hadn’t realized until then just how tall she was for a girl.</p><p>“Oi! Shut yer mouth!” Atsumu snapped back at her as he managed to stand up dusting himself off. Once he was fully standing he pointed his finger in her face. “I’m doin’ ya a favor, the least you could do is be nice ‘bout it!”</p><p>Bushida simply raised a brow at the blonde smirking, her face hinting at something Osamu didn’t understand. Atsumu however, picked up on the look and immediately huffed, turning around and grabbing the bento that had been neglected on the ground. The two watched him walk away before her piercing green eyes turned him.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re related to that...thing.” She tilted her head in Atsumu’s direction who flipped her off as he walked back toward them. Osamu felt his lips twitch just slightly at her comment.</p><p>“I can still fucking her ya, Bushida.” The instant shift in her features from relaxed to mischief wasn’t missed by the grey-haired twin. The sharpening of her eyes as they danced with the familiar glee he witnessed yesterday.</p><p>“I know. You’re stupid, not deaf.” It was silent for a few seconds as her words were taken in by the surrounding party. Suna who had been behind watching the scene started to snicker, while Osamu’s shoulders shifted as he held in his own laugh. The victim just stood there mouth agape as he tried to think of a retort.</p><p>“Anywhore,” The girl drawled her attention moving back to Osamu ignoring the fish look of Atsumu. She held out her hand that was holding the bento boxes towards Osamu. “These are for you. It’s my apology for making you my floor mat yesterday. If the food isn’t what you want blame your dumber half.” She pointed with her thumb at the blonde who just glared at her.</p><p>Osamu himself was shocked, he silently took the wrapped food into his hand. He was quick to unwrap them, curious as to what he would find inside. What he saw surprised him there inside the bento box was several pieces of onigiri and he could tell just by the different smells coming out each one was different. There was also mochi and dango. The amount of food could’ve probably fed him and his brother.</p><p>“You made these?” He blinked at her as he looked up from the food with shining eyes. Bushida tilted her head at him.</p><p>“Yea, I made you two. One for lunch, and one for practice. The one you just opened has more food in it, the other one is mainly snacks that will keep your energy up later.”</p><p>“Told ya, he’d like it.” Atsumu mumbled under his breath, tilting his nose up at the girl. Bushida narrowed her eyes at him instantly.</p><p>“Yea, after I had to threaten you.”</p><p>“You did no su-”</p><p>“Since when did ya two know each other?” Osamu broke up what he assumed to be the start of an argument. If he was being honest, he saw a resemblance between the two athletes. He just couldn’t but his finger on why just yet. It became even more apparent when the two instantly glanced at each other seemingly sharing a silent conversation even though he knew for a fact yesterday Atsumu didn’t know a single thing about the girl. It was strange yet intriguing.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” Bushida finally provided him with an answer, not wanting to delve into the long conversation the two had had last night through text.</p><p>“She just couldn’t resist after seeing me.” The weight of an arm being thrown over her shoulder as he spoke annoyed her.</p><p>“The only thing I resisted was puking at your mere existence.” She snapped back, shoving her elbow into Atsumu’s ribs leading to the male hunching over and clutching his side.</p><p>“Peaches!” The group turned their attention toward the new voice, Adachi, walking toward them.<br/>
“The meeting?” She stopped in front of them motioning over her shoulder as she directed her question towards Bushida. “Or did your dumb ass forget?”</p><p>“I didn’t forget, had to take care of something.” She responded with a flick to her shorter friend’s forehead. She looked back at Osamu, a vibrant smile coming to her features as they made eye contact. “I hope you enjoy it. I do feel bad about yesterday. If you need anything just ask.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for him to respond, throwing her arm over her friend’s shoulder forcing her to walk away. As the two females walked away they could tell the two were discussing something but they couldn’t make out the words.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>The familiar feel of the metal bat gripped in her hands sent waves of comfort through her body. It was late in the evening, the field was empty aside from the Hatsumomo. She stood in the batter’s position facing the machine that would continuously pop out softballs for her to hit. The vibrations of the ball against the metal that would travel down through her arms was nothing more than a release for her.</p><p>Today had been a good day, but she had felt the familiar creep of anger coursing through her veins. She assumed it was because she hadn’t properly let out her energy over the last week. To others, it would just look like she was staying late for practice being the star athlete that she was. But that nagging voice in the back of her head always told her the truth on days like this. Hitting the ball with everything in her body was her therapy.</p><p>“Ya hit that ball any harder, ya may actually break yer bat.” The deep voice startled her just as she swung her arms twisting her body. The bat hit the ball but the strength that had been behind the previous swings was no longer there.</p><p>She swung her head around, the fast action jiggled the caged helmet on her head as her startling green eyes connected with grey ones. Osuma leaned against the fence behind her, his expression nothing more than his normal deadpanned one. He was dressed in his volleyball sweats with his bag over his shoulder holding her bento boxes in his hand.</p><p>“How long have you been standing there?” Osamu didn’t respond right away, instead his eyes traveled out into the dark field looking out into the distance. While waiting for her fellow teen to answer her question, she removed her helmet walking toward where he leaned on the fence. She wasn’t worried about the machine as she was almost positive it only had one or two balls left in it if at all.</p><p>Once his eyes were back on her he finally answered her question. “Long ‘nough to know I should never be around you when ya got a bat in yer hand.”</p><p>She chuckled as she smiled up at him. “What? Scared I’ll go Sangwoo on your ankles?”</p><p>Hatsumomo noticed that even though his expression didn’t change his eyes seemed to show his emotions more than anything. The gleam in his eyes filled with amusement as he took in her words.</p><p>“Didn’t take ya’ for an Otaku.” She stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner, before turning back to look at the field that had softballs scattered around it.</p><p>“Didn’t take you for one either. Guess we both learned something about each other.” He blinked before he comprehended what had just happened. Seems the mysterious Bushida was an observant woman. He had a feeling if he was going to be around her more often he would definitely need to watch what he said and did.</p><p>“Ya always stay out this late?” His question seemed innocent enough, but the way he looked up at the sky before looking back at her put her on edge. Something about Osamu’s gaze told her she wasn’t the only one that noticed subtle gestures and words.</p><p>“I try not to.” Her answer was vague but it was the truth. She didn’t try to stay late, she knew the importance of rest on her body better than anyone, but some days she had to stay late for her own mental and physical well being.</p><p>The taller teen hmm’ed at her words, followed by him sliding his bag off his shoulder and placing it on the ground by the fence. “I’ll help ya pick up.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.” But he ignored her, move onto the field from the dugout. She sighed rolling her eyes at Osamu’s obvious stubbornness.</p><p>“Since you want to ignore me, wanna throw them to me?” She called out, picking up her catcher’s mitt that she had thrown on the ground behind home plate. She held the object up in her hand waving it at him when he turned to look back at her. He simply shrugged, jogging off to find the balls she had hit.</p><p>It was surprisingly effective, it also shocked her how accurate his throws were. Bushida had to remind herself that he had to have some sort of hand eye coordination to be a volleyball player. Even if she didn’t understand the mechanics of volleyball, she knew that every sport involving a ball required some form of accuracy. His throws weren’t powerful but they were also just half assing to get the job done not exerting extra energy like she would to launch a ball during a game.</p><p>He carried the last ball back to her, he tossed it into the basket that was on the ground by her feet. Neither of them spoke as he picked up the machine that sat on the pitcher’s mound. He lifted it effortlessly to his shoulder, gesturing for her to show him where to put it. He followed behind her taking note of her form. While he had felt it yesterday, he could now visually see the tone muscles in her legs and arms. The lithe muscles told him just how serious she was about the sport. Her thighs were thicker than most girls their age and it made him wonder what position she played as he had never asked.</p><p>“Thank you.” Hatsumomo said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. She didn’t really know what to say in this scenario. No one had ever volunteering helped her out after her late stays.</p><p>“It’s no problem.”</p><p>“Why are you even here?” She finally asked, the question bothering her since he had made himself known.</p><p>“Came to give ya back yer Bento’s since ya weren’t responding to my text.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching as she gathered her stuff up into her catcher’s bag. The massive bag looked to be half her size and filled with maroon equipment. Though he couldn’t tell what was inside of it. She shouldered the bag onto her back, before picking up her own school bag.</p><p>“You texted me?” Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. She hadn’t given him her number, and she obviously didn’t look at her phone while she was at practice, or really at school. Everyone who ever messaged her was with her. It never occurred to her to take glances at the device throughout the day.</p><p>“”Tsumu gave me yer number.” As the two began to walk towards the entrance of the school a comfortable atmosphere surrounded the pair.</p><p>“Ah, forgot about him.”</p><p>“He’s pretty forgettable.” He agreed, causing her to snicker under her breath. She shuffled her bag around trying to find her cell phone in her disorganized school bag. The contrast between her school bag and her catcher’s bag was almost laughable. While one was neatly organized with everything having a specific place, the other was just a chaotic mess. It was an honest representation of her personality, chaotic but organized at times.</p><p>“Damn, he blew up my phone.” He caught her mumble, he couldn’t stop his curiosity from getting the better of him as he glanced down at her screen. He immediately rolled his eyes at the name he saw and the amount of bubbles he could make out. His brother had childishly messaged her over and over again.</p><p>“Ya want me to walk ya home?” He offered after a moment of the two walking in the same direction. He didn’t know where she lived; he assumed it wasn’t far with the amount of things she was carrying. A part of him was curious if she carried all of her things back and forth to school on the daily and if she did he would be impressed.</p><p>“Naw, I don’t live that far.” She waved him off, holding her hand out with a motion for him to pass her the bento boxes he still held in her hand. He hesitated glancing between her hand and the bento boxes. There was something that was bothering him. She could tell in his demeanor. Her gaze narrowed suspiciously at him. “What is it?”</p><p>“The way ya were hitting those balls earlier…” He paused trying to think of the best way to word what he was thinking without coming off as invasive. He didn’t know much about her and apparently no one in the school did, so naturally he could only assume she was a private person. He didn’t want to cross those boundaries and make her uncomfortable unlike his twin who would probably push and push at her until his curiosity was settled. “I don’t know why ya were so angry or what was going through yer head. But ya got friends who will help ya. Ya don’t have to use the bat to release yer issues ya know?”</p><p>He left her there standing in the middle of the street with wide eyes. Osamu didn’t glance back even though a part of him wanted to, but he wanted to get his point across. He had a feeling she wasn’t used to people being so blunt with her or even noticing things like he did. He was right of course because her mind was reeling the words echoing in her head over and over. It made her wonder briefly what else he had noticed about her in their short amount of time interacting together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Studying....and Episode?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bushida isn’t all she appears to be we all have bad days. Sometimes it just takes a small mishap to set us off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ne, Bushida-san?” Masaki Sazume turned in her seat catching the attention of her classmate. Masaki and Bushida had been classmates since the former moved to Hyogo their third year in middle school having high marks leaving them in the same class, 2-7. Masaki happened to be a softball player as well, opening the door for her to get to know her eccentric classmate in a different setting. As everyone knew just how troublesome Bushida Hatsumomo could be when she wanted to play a prank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea?” Bushida answered, not bothering to look up from the doodle she was working on down the side of her notes. It was a koi fish waving down the side of the lined paper with added waves here and there. It wasn’t anything extravagant average at best but detailed enough you could tell what she was trying to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to help me study Physics? I’m pretty lost.” The catcher snorted in amusement at the question directed at her. Masaki was the studious type always studying outside of practice and school. She was in the top five for their grade maintaining perfect scores on nearly every exam they came across.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Bushida was the opposite while her grades were nothing to be ashamed of, in fact they were pretty good for someone who never studied. She always managed to pass exams with high grades not caring about having the highest grade as long as she passed. There had been on more than one occasion where her classmates questioned how she managed to get into their class as the girl often came off as stupid. That was until they realized she was in fact intelligent and grasped complicated subjects easily, she just never applied herself to excel in her studies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, that’s a no for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can not be serious.” Masaki deadpanned, she really shouldn’t have been surprised though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bushida being the smart ass that she was finally looked up, glancing behind her then to the side before making eye contact with her classmate. She raised her brow with that devilish smirk on her face. “Am I ever serious?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When it comes to softball.” Masaki quipped, “Can’t you just help me? I know you get it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm let me think.” She paused for dramatic flare “Nope.” Bushida snapped her fingers ending with a finger gun pointed in Masaki’s face. “I do not study. Studying and I get along like water and oil.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could study for once in your life and actually be the top of the class.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you why not two seconds ago. I know you’re not stupid, Masaki.” Masaki groaned, rolling her eyes at the smirking green eyed devil in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense to me! You could be the perfect student!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no such thing as a perfect student.” Hatsumomo rolled her eyes this time. “I studied once and completely failed the test. I will never study again.” She lifelessly explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Masaki stared blankly, her mind unable to believe the flippant excuse that just rolled from Hatsumomo’s lips. The saddest part about what she said was the fact Masaki knew without a single doubt in her mind that Bushida was being completely serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I literally hate everything about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, I knew you loved me.” Bushida blew a sarcastic kiss winking childishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you choke on your own ego.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to give me a kiss.” The snicker that came from Bushida was the result of the loud groan from her counterpart that turned back to the front of the classroom. Masaki had clearly given up on trying to convince her of anything, at least for today. These exchanges were common between them happening at least once a week. Though the reasons varied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry.” She whined resting her hand on her outstretched arms she used to play with one of Masaki’s curls that rested on her desk.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lunch is in five minutes, you’ll survive.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I don’t?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll finally be rid of your annoyance.” Hatsumomo blew out raspberries sitting up once more and poking the back of Masaki’s head before sitting straight in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that sat there.” Once more Masaki turned around but this time with clear annoyance on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How in the hell does Adachi-san deal with you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that like I’m annoying or something?” She smirked and that smirk told Masaki that everything Bushida had been doing up to this point was nothing more than a game to cure her boredom. She should have known the second the banter started that she was being toyed with, at least this time it wasn’t some elaborate prank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done with you.” She snapped turning back around and completely ignoring the taller girl, no longer wanting to deal with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully though for Bushida the bell signalling lunch rang not shortly after and she was quick to leave the classroom. She all but ran down the second year halls to Adachi’s classroom, 2-2, wanting to walk with her friend to go get food. The door to her classroom was still closed when she arrived meaning their teacher hadn’t finished speaking and from the monotonous voice on the other side her assumption was confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chose to lean against the wall opposite of the door so she would be able to see Adachi the second she walked out the door. She was rolling the metal ball of her tongue ring across the back of her teeth in her mouth thinking about what she would get for lunch and not really pay attention to the students that were passing by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone felt the need to grip her forearm tightly. Now there were several things that processed in her mind as her body snapped to attention. One, she had no idea who the boy that was smirking at her was. Two, he had no concept of personal space as his face was hovering very close to hers. And three, she could physically feel the cord in her mind snap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, let the fuck go of my arm.” She all but growled at the boy, her eyes narrowed sharply seeming almost feline. The green in her eyes seemed to fade as the gold flecks in her eyes glowed. Her lips pulled back with a snarl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to get your attention Bushida-Chan.” He cooed, still neglecting to let go of her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit, you got about three seconds let go of me before I rip you’re fucking arm off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either the boy was dumb, failed to realize the situation, or had a death wish because he simply rolled his eyes at her tugging on her arm to pull her closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second her body was pulled by him though her fist was flying without hesitation towards his face. At the same time she aggressively ripped her arm out of his grasp freeing herself from his hold. Her adrenaline pulsed through her body as the anger consumed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before she could even connect her fist, the satisfaction of decking him across the face was taken from her. Strong arms ripped her away and pulled her back, whoever had pulled her was strong enough to physically lift her off the ground and shove her down the hall stumbling backwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t give her time to regroup either, they were aware enough of the situation to know she needed to be removed as soon as possible to prevent any further damage. They grabbed her by both arms forcing her to walk backwards at a high speed and around the corner far away from the other students to a deserted hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her mind she was able to register the Grey eyes and hair she had grown familiar with over the past month. Flashes of Adachi and blonde in the background but she could barely think with the pulsing energy coursing through her veins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second he let go of her she stepped backwards pulling away from him in control enough to know she didn’t want to hurt him but it was hard for her to reign in the anger. So she did what she always did in her episodes, she kicked the nearest object as hard as she could which happened to be a locker. The bottom of her foot hitting with a resounding bang through the hall sending a satisfying shock up her leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch!” She cursed but she wasn’t cursing the boy from before, no she was cursing herself. “Fucking shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She still had too much energy the kick hadn’t been enough to release the fire running through her veins, so she ran. Leaving her three friends standing in the hallways with various looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell just happened?” Atsumu blinked staring at the spot where his friend had kicked the locker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu was staring down the hallway with a blank look in his eyes. He was replaying the small scene he had come across before, if he hadn’t started to get the hang of some of Bushida’s mannerisms, as well as Adachi’s he probably wouldn’t have been able to react in time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought back on Adachi’s face the moment she stepped out of her classroom with Atsumu standing behind her. The cheerful softball players face had been wiped clean of her smirk as she registered the scene before her. The panic that had entered her eyes as she looked between the woman, he now knew was the catcher of the softball team, to the boy who was holding her arm. He knew immediately something bad was about to happen and for once he was thankful for all the times him and Atsumu had their fights. He was able to react the moment he realized she was going to get physical. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She hasn’t done that in months.” Adachi mumbled, though not soft enough the boys couldn’t hear. No, they were able to hear her just fine. She was still recovering from the panic and fear that had flown through her system. The panic at the trouble Bushida could’ve gotten into and the fact she was physically unable to stop her. And the fear that always came not because she was scared of her friend, but because she was scared for her instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying, Adachi?” Both twins turned to her and questions filled their eyes. However, Adachi looked anywhere but at the twins realizing she had said something without thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...nothing. Look, just leave her be. She’ll calm down and apologize. That’s all we can do. It’s best if she gets it out of her system.” She sighed, the air releasing out of her body as she slouched her shoulders trying to remove the stress of what previously happened. “Let’s just go get lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though neither said anything, they did glance at each other. So many questions ran through their minds. Osamu however, thought back to the first time Hatsumomo and himself talked alone. That one practice he caught her staying late slamming her bat as hard as she could into the oncoming balls. He remembered the way her body vibrated with anger and how she had had that sharp feline look in her eyes he had glimpses at when she prepared to punch the guy. He wondered if there was something deeper there that she kept hidden a majority of the time and the two of them were just now witnessing a small portion of it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I’m just gonna go out and say this, Bushida has some issues. Her obvious anger issues stem from her childhood and correlate with her ADHD. </p>
<p>Of course I’ll explain things as they go alone but I’m trying not to give too much away on her character as they boys are still getting to know her. Obviously Adachi knows what is happening the two are after all best friends. But the goal is for you to see some of the complexities that come with Bushida’s personality as they explain a lot of the things she does and say. </p>
<p>I love subtle hints btw so just a heads up, I may give something away and not really talk about it until later one ✋🏻 So keep that in mind as I develop the story. </p>
<p>Also so you guys are prepared cause I actually have subscribes T.T literally y’all make me so happy! Anywhore I’m getting off topic. This fic will go into their adulthood. High school years will not be that long but mainly about getting to know Bushida and her developing her relationship with the twins. College is where the relationships start to shift.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Food, Jokes, Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I...don't really have a summary for this one. Other than I have the worst sense of humor, and I stan small soft Atsumu moments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nearing dusk by the time the twins finally left the gym. The pair had been odd the majority of the afternoon their teammates sending them curious glances. The behavior wasn’t even that noticeable unless you had been exposed to the twins and their antics. Both of them would seem to drift off in thought here and there distracted by something before they were easily snapped back to the present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu paused just outside the door, his back straightening just slightly. Osamu couldn’t see why as he locked up the gym the two of them being the last to leave for the evening. He shuffled around his brother, though he too stopped walking as soon as his eyes landed on what his brother was looking at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked so unlike herself, her strong aura was gone replaced with a veil of shame and guilt. She had yet to lift her green eyes off the ground by her feet as she hugged her knees. Her back leaning against her catcher's bag she had dropped to the ground. She was still dressed in her practice clothes, dirt-covered her cheeks, and legs. Strands of hair stuck to her face and neck from sweat, an obvious sign she had finished practice not that long ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, as if she was afraid to see the look on their faces. However, she looked away the second she made eye contact with one of them biting her lip. None of them said anything, the boys shared a look before a mutual understanding came between the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Effortlessly they walked forward each with their own purpose. Osamu grabbed her catcher’s bag slinging the heavy object onto his shoulders with a grunt. While Atsumu crouched down in front of her. He placed his hands on her arms softly, sliding them to grab her hands that were clenching her elbows. Bushida looked at him with unease in her eyes, but the blonde sent her a closed-eyed smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” He whispered, surprisingly caring. It was almost uncharacteristic for the selfish setter, but even he had some humanity in him. He was after all closer with Bushida than Osamu. The two fed off each other’s energy in an almost chaotic way. They had a way of communicating that even Osamu didn’t understand. They were so alike at times but also so vastly different when he tried to understand the two together it would give him whiplash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu helped his friend up, pulling on her hands as he stood up. She didn’t resist his movements whether she seemed to just sluggishly follow them. The moment she was standing again though she removed her hands from his in an almost delicate manner. Immediately after she gripped her right elbow in her left hand her gaze back on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya ready?” Osamu asked his brother, knowing that she would say nothing in response to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been waitin’ on yer dumb ass anyway.” They began walking a Miya on each side of the girl. She didn’t say anything as they walked, but the boys didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Shut yer ugly trap!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the same face!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yers is uglier!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes no sense! We are identical!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even ma says yer ugly!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why ya fu-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh interrupted the bickering, it was gradual at first growing louder by the second. It had worked, the two had wanted to make her feel more at ease and their petty squabble had gotten her to relax a little. Though it was more than just that, the boys smirked at each other, they were showing in their own way that everything was okay that she had nothing to fear. They were not going to act any different around her regardless of what had happened earlier that day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s that pretty little laugh.” Atsumu grinned, though Bushida only smiled softly and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Apricot.” The huff from her other side made her glace at the grey-eyed twin who was already looking at her from the corner of his eye with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry abou-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Osamu cut off her apology without hesitation. He didn’t care for her apology, only because he felt she had nothing to apologize for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve at least let me finish.” She pouted, subdued Bushida was definitely a baby, he decided then and there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya didn’t hurt us, and ya didn’t hurt that bastard. Ya got nothing to apologize for.” Atsumu spoke up feeling the same as his brother. “Though it would’ve been pretty funny to watch ya deck him in the face.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should’ve handed her a bat.” Osuma agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So she could wack his head like a softball?” He lifted his arms to rest his hands on the back of his neck as he walked. “Ya know that’s not a bad idea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two actually condoning violence?” She blinked. When she had finished practice and sat down outside their gym waiting for them her expectations of how their encounter would go were anything but what was currently transpiring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naw, just think it would’ve been pretty funny.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not, she’s got a mean swing on her.” Osamu paused thinking back to something and shuttered at the thought. “Ya...no, she ain’t getting any bats.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably for the best. Though I think  we should give ‘er one to chance the pigs away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Your personality does that already.” Osamu choked on his breath as he tried not to laugh at her off-handed comment. He could not disagree with her at all. It became even harder for him to hold in his laugh when his brother whipped his head around to stare at her open mouth and eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My personality is amazing, yer just jealous!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jealous of what? A personality steeped in shit and thrown in the dump?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, I was gonna offer to buy you food but now. Ya can fuckin’ starve.” He sniffed turning his nose up at her. Bushida immediately hearing food stopped walking. The boys stopped to look at her as she looked down at the ground hiding her face from the two of them. Osamu blinked and Atsumu tilted his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! What’s yer-” Once again he was interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were gonna get me food.” The look she gave them was the embodiment of puppy dog eyes. Her eyes were wide and big, her lips pouted out, and they swear it looked like she was about to cry. She even raised her hands up and clasped them together pushing them against her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” The blonde stuttered blinking in shock unused to the adorable look on her face when normally the only expressions she had were calculating and smirks. “Shit, fine I’ll still get ya food just stop the stupid face.” He looked away hiding how uncomfortable he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he looked back at her though he regretted everything. She had that devilish smirk and look in her eyes. She had played him and his brother’s laughter proved as much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank ya!” She quipped skipping forward and slapping her hand on his shoulder causing him to wince from the force. He forgot sometimes she was a lot stronger than she appeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She played ya like a fucking guitar.” Osamu cackled, he wished Suna had been with them as he would have recorded everything without any hesitation. If only he could’ve seen his brother’s face over again that was completely priceless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya two are fucking ass holes.” Atsumu pouted. Bushida snickered holding her hand up for a high five that Osamu hit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence encased the trio, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. Honestly speaking, the twins were curious about what happened earlier and the little slip up from Adachi, but they knew better. No matter how annoying and selfish Atsumu was he still had some respect and Osamu was too cautious around her already to verbally express his curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have anger issues.” The way she said it so bluntly and monotonous they almost didn’t realize she was speaking. “I’ve had them most of my life, I had to go through a lot of therapy to get my episodes under control.” She pursed her lips, looking up at the sky. They didn’t say anything and let her speak her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was really bad in middle school, used to get into fights and arguments a lot. Of course, that was my first year, by the end of my first year I had devoted myself completely to softball. It was the only thing that helped control the urges and helped me to get out the residual rage I often felt.” Bushida glanced at Osamu before she continued. “That day when you caught me staying late and made your comment on how angry I was?” She saw a look of understanding cover Osamu’s features but she continued anyway. “That was one of those days when I had felt it creeping up and my body was literally vibrating with so much energy I felt like I was going to snap. Days like that I pick up that bat and I’ll hit every ball until it’s gone. I have to physically exert myself otherwise I’m scared of what I might do.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya really out here tryna be Sangwoo?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One second…..dead silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hastumomo will forever remember the horrendous noise that came out of her throat as she threw her head back laughing at the stars above. She clutched her stomach trying to control the hyena-like noises and snorts but she was failing...epically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god...You.” She cackled, “Oh! Fuck!” A slap to her knee “I can’t fucking breathe.” She managed to somehow gasp out between her peels of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu had a proud smirk on his face the reference to their first solo conversation had been flawless and watching as the tension left her body made him feel like he achieved something great. The blonde though, well, he was confused. He still found himself chuckling at the noises of the girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally managed to get ahold of herself, wiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. She still chuckled but nothing compared to her laugh. She was smiling a genuine smile, not one of her “I’m up to no good,” smiles this one was filled with pure happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I needed that.” Her words came out in a breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what ya two are on about, but I’m hungry,” Atsumu whined leaning his body over hers as he threw his shoulder around hers. The catcher just shook her head smiling still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, you big baby.” Gently she patted his head, looking at Osamu waiting for him to start moving once more as they had all stopped when she started her laughter episode. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go feed the child.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never realized just how much food ya eat. Yer almost as bad as this garbage disposal.” When Atsumu had offered to buy her food he was not thinking clearly. He should’ve thought back to all those times they had lunch together and how she could eat about two bentos on her own. Which if he had he would not have made the offer and he would not feel the physical pain from seeing the price of their dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I work out a lot.” As if that was some excuse for her to devour two bowls of ramen on her own, and a plate of gyoza, and some dango sticks. She ate almost as much as Osamu, the other twin barely beating her with a meat bun or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I work out a lot” Atsumu mimicked under his breath even though he was annoyed he still held the door open for her. It was later now, the sun had set and the street lights were on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if ya ate more you wouldn’t be such a whiny brat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that time ya ate so much ya-” Atsumu stopped at the sharp glare his brother sent him. He did not want to relive the memory of how he had engorged himself so much he was sick for days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m too tired for you two, can we not?” Bushida grunted out patting her stomach, “I think I got a food baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s called a tapeworm ya bottomless pit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just cause yer used to girls eatin’ salads doesn’t mean ya get to insult her appetite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Alright!” She waved her hands breaking up what would be another argument. “I just wanna go home, so can you hand me my bag?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Osamu moved past her, “We’re walkin ya home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get a say in this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Atsumu smirked, poking her nose as he too walked past her forcing her to follow the pair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys don’t even know where I live.” They both glanced back at her over their shoulders just as Atsumu pointed off in the exact direction she lived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya live that way, we’ve seen ya walking a few times.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause that’s not stalkerish.” The mumble was heard once she stepped up between the two resulting in Atsumu smacking the back of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut yer trap. Ya don’t get to be a brat for the rest of the night. Ya owe me that much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” the finite word settled the three into that familiar blanket of silence as they walked. They were all tired. It had been a long day for different reasons and all they could think about was getting home and going to bed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bushida didn’t realize how long they had been walking until the familiar apartment building came into view. This caused her to stop in front of the complex with the two following her actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for walking me home. My apartment is up there. So you guys don’t need to head up.” She pointed with her thumb up to the third floor of the complex and the boys winced at the thought of having to go up those stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya sure yer parents aren’t gonna want to see who you’ve been with?” Osamu asked because he knew from his own experience his mother would often wonder who the twins were with especially when a new name was mentioned. It was also the same for several of their other friends, late nights coming home after dinner had led the twins to meet many of their parents' families. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naw, no one's home. It’s kinda pointless, and I know you guys are tired.” He hesitated for a moment before handing her catcher’s bag as well as her school bag that he had somehow managed to attach to it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If ya say so.” Atsumu shrugged, not really caring either way. He was too focused on getting to his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you boys tomorrow. Thanks for the food ‘Tsumu” She flashed him a wink which he smirked at. “And thanks for the laugh ‘Samu.” The two smiled at each other and she was gone the next, running towards the stairs. The two watched her until she was out of view before turning around and heading in the direction of their own home. Their beds calling their names. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the reads, subscribes and Kudos. &lt;3 Ya'll really don't know how much that means to me. T.T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yer What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have interhigh coming up, but so does Bushida. Finally, Osamu learns exactly how Atsumu and her became so close and just how good of a player Bushida is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bushida shining chapter!!! WEEEEEE.</p>
<p>Prepare yourself because soon we're going to get a little emotional. Props to anyone that can guess Bushida's past. </p>
<p>Thank you for all the Kudos, Subscribes, Bookmarks, and reads! It really does mean a lot you guys have no idea.</p>
<p>Sorry for the late update too, I got super busy with work. But I have downtime so there may be a few updates in the next few weeks to make up for the time I missed. Love you guys &lt;3 leave a comment!!!! I enjoy comments so much. </p>
<p>OH!!! I am also commissioning an Artist to draw Samu and Bushida together when they're adults. I can't wait to see how it turns out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bushida!” Atsumu yelled as he slammed his palms down on the table. It had been a quiet lunch between her and Hana. The both of them just sitting and eating their food without needing to fill the silence. Bushida had dived headfirst into her lunch as soon as she sat down. Yet, here the blonde was breaking their comfort and distracting Bushida from the food she loved so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her sharp green eyes narrowed on him in suspicion with her cheeks puffed out comically filled with her udon she was chewing. The setter smirked at her enjoying the chipmunk look she was presenting far too much for her liking. She didn’t see Suna standing beside him subtly lifting his phone to take a picture of her that he quickly showed to Osamu who stood behind his twin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the two chuckle behind Atsumu flickering her intense gaze to the golden eyes of Suna who was smiling coyly at her. Before she opened her mouth to speak she swallowed down her food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell do you want, you overgrown Apricot?” Hana snickered beside her always enjoying the interaction between the two overzealous athletes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer coming to our Interhigh tournament next week.” He stood up proudly puffing his chest out as he rested his hands on his hips. He grinned down at her knowing she would catch onto his order rather than a request. Osamu rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics knowing full well what he was up to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Bushida blinked not having expected that. She assumed he was up to something else entirely. There had been multiple times in the past three months that he would come forward asking her something dumb or setting up some stupid pick-up line. “No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He narrowed his eyes at her pointing his finger towards her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear god, just tell him, Peaches.” Hana snapped breaking up the bickering. She could only handle so much and she knew eventually Atsumu would be the one to get frustrated first and that would only end in disaster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him what?” Osamu spoke up then in his usual bland tone though his head was slightly tilted in curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have our own Interhigh this weekend.” Bushida waved her hand dismissively, “Then the next weekend I have to prepare for Camp.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Camp? Interhigh? What the heck! Why didn't  ya say anything?” Atsumu whined throwing his head back. Though he shouldn’t have been surprised, Bushida wasn’t normally one to talk about things unless you directly asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to start telling them things you know?” Bushida only rolled her eyes at her friend. In truth, she knew she needed to start opening up more. However, the years of keeping everyone at a distance had become habitual. The only person she had open up to over the years was sitting right beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if Atsumu wasn’t so self-centered I’d remember to tell them things.” She quipped back with a blank look at the blond who sat himself down. The other two volleyball players quickly sitting themselves down as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know when to shut up.” Osamu agreed, glaring at his twin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not doing this today.” Hana chuckled shaking her head, how she put up with this chaotic group of friends was beyond her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bushida, what camp?” Suna was the one to ask, surprising the green-eyed girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Japan’s Youths Softball camp.” The sudden silence across the table was odd with the surrounding noises of the cafeteria. Atsumu didn't seem phased by the news only leaning on his hand glancing between his brother and the middle blocker confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Japan’s national camp?” Osamu asked slowly, trying to process the words coming from her mouth. He had heard she was good at softball but never delved into specifics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” The catcher tilted blinking owlishly at the spiker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Atsumu laughed, finally catching onto what was happening. “You have no idea do you!?” He hit the palm of his hand on the table enjoying the fact he knew something his twin did not. After all, it was the reason he was basically bullied into answering her question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell are ya goin’ on about!?” The younger twin wasn't in the mood for whatever was going through his brother’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bushida is one of the top softball players in the country.” Being the mediator that she was, Hana provided the answer. “If you don't believe me Google her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suna didn't waste a second already having his phone out and googling Bushida who sat back smirking in amusement. She enjoyed the look of astonishment in people's faces when they realized just how good of a player she was. It was her pride and joy after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Bushida Hatsumomo, Grand Slam! National Games, Semi-Finals.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Bushida Hatsumomo, Rising High School Division Catcher.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Bushida Hatsumomo, Being recruited for U19 Softball?” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She's pretty good.” Hana chuckled after they listened to Suna read off the article titles he found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did we not know this?” The mumble came from. Osamu, who was now staring at his own phone screen. He felt like an idiot, all the hints were there, he just never put it together. Or bothered to Google her at that, he should've known though with her personality so much like Atsumu there should've been something behind the arrogance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause yer not as important as I am.” The absolute arrogance in Atsumu’s voice made Bushida snort with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason you know, Tsumu, is because you thought you could outsmart me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are ya two talking about anyway?” Osamu questioned the pair. This reminded him of the day she brought him the bento boxes and how Atsumu and her shared a look, similar to the one they were doing now. “Ya keep giving each other these looks like yer having a silent conversation. The hell is that about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically, your dumber half, decided that it would be a good idea to pull popularity on me so I would owe him a favor. However, he did not account for the fact he isn’t the only athlete in Inaraziki to have skill enough to be chosen for Japan and to be seen as one of the top players in the country.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She made me google ‘er and then we had a long conversation about sports that night and things.” Atsumu finished her explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent as Osamu thought over what hje had just heard from them. It made sense their arrogance and similar personalities, their silent conversations, how they were always texting. Granted Bushida and him texted just as often but he could tell that his conversations were of a more comfortable tone. While the one between his brother and her were just complete chaos, from insulting and bickering, to genuine talk. The two of them were becoming best friend and he wasn’t upset about it at all. They were both the type of people to not let many people close to them, naturally they would be drawn to each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It actually makes sense, you two are the same person, Bushida is just smarter.” Suna drawled motioning with his hand toward the softball player while sending Atsumu a snide smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway back on topic,” Adachi commented breaking up a possible argument once more. “She went last year too. Our Nationals are in August unlike you guys because of seasons. But we still go through different tournaments. Bushida though has always stood out on the field. She is a fearsome catcher. Which honestly people often discredit the importance of a catcher. They have a full view of the field and can control the pitcher and bases with signals. If the catcher can see someone about to steal it can change the game. Or if the catcher can determine the weakness of the batter and direct the pitcher on what to throw. Game Over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a bad ass what can I say.” If she was the type the three boys could almost picture her flipping her hair with the tone of confidence she spoke in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So ya can’t spare some time to come watch us play?” The pitiful whine that Atsumu let out just showed how absolutely childish he could be. He even dropped his head on his arm as he stretched it across the table to the catcher, attempting to give her puppy dog eyes much like she had done him once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, I dont know. I wouldn’t understand anything anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our Ma can explain it to ya, she’s always at the games.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one noticed the way Hana stiffened beside her friend, pausing to watch her reactions in the corner of her eye. Bushida’s eyes flashed with an unknown emotion the others didn’t see either but Hana knew what it was, especially by the fake smile Bushida put on her face not second later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great! I’d love to meet your mom. But that’s only if I can find the time to go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is yer  family goi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Peaches, it’s almost time to head out.” Hana interrupted Osamu glancing at the clock not realizing she cut the grey haired twin off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wait! I gotta ask cause it’s been botherin me.” Atsumu sat up straight them a look of curiousity on his features. “The hell is up with “Peaches?” I don’t get it, the whole team calls ya that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green eyed girl rolled her eyes then. This was a question she got a lot when people heard the nickname. The name itself came from the very girl sitting next to her during their first year of middle school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because my name Hatsumomo means “first grown peach.” I was born in July when peaches are starting to grow. I was told once that I got my name because the day I was born the peach tree at my childhood home had it’s first peach of the season. Kinda lame to be honest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet, yer parents must love ya alot.” The comment was off handed but geniune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bushida didn’t respond at first. Instead she stood up grabbing her empty tray of food and lifting her bag to place on her shoulder. Hana catching onto what the girl waes doing followed her actions sending the trio of boys a smile as she did so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all watched the catcher closely as she turned to walk away. Before she wondered off though she looked at them over her shoulder. Throwing them all a smile they had never seen before. It wasn’t a smile of happiness, no, it was a smile of despair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I’m sure they</span>
  <em>
    <span> did.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Koala Time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys come to "surprise" Bushida at her Inter-High qualifies. They get to see her playing in an actual game for the first time and get to learn a bit more about the enigma she is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments, Kudos, subscribes, and bookmarks. I really enjoy writing Bushida a lot. She gives me life. I also have my commission finished of the two as adults. I want to show so badly but it'll give away what Bushida will be in the future. </p>
<p>Also pls, I enjoy her friendship with Atsumu so much XD. Writing it makes me laugh. </p>
<p>Get your tissues ready next chapter, we learn about Bushida's past.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Adachi Hana</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My mom said she would find you guys. I showed her a pic of you two. I didn’t tell Peaches though, she’d probably tell you both not to even bother. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu read the text message out loud to his brother who was standing beside him. The two of them were walking toward the fields where the Fast Pitch Softball Inter-high qualifiers were being held. They had gotten up early to catch a train since the tournament was a good hour away by car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like Momo. She didn’t even tell us about this.” The disgruntled tone Atsumu spoke in made Osamu raise his brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momo? Ya really gonna start calling ‘er that? Why’s it such a big deal anyway? Ya know how she is. Pretty closed off. I mean we’ve known her for three months? Something like that and barely know anything about ‘er aside from the basics.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu grunted in response looking away from his brother. “I know a bit more than ya. But not much. She’s normally too busy insulting me ta talk about anything personal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else do ya know then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she’s been playing softball since she was seven. That she met the catcher of the Japan baseball team once. Which is when she fell in love with the sports. Other than that I don’t know anything else other than what you do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hana says it takes a while for her to open up. Said something about not really learning about her personal life until third year of middle school.” Osamu glanced back at his phone suddenly remembering he forgot to text said girl back. “Forgot ta text her back too. Hold on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Miya Osamu</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. What number is she anyway? And what time is ur game starting? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adachi Hana</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Starts at 10 second game will be at 3. She’s 13 but you can’t miss her. She's got maroon colored gear. Mom will be wearing my number, 6. She normally sits near the back of the bleachers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna text Momo. Wish ‘er good luck.” Atsumu said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Apricot</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good Luck on ur games. Not that u need it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting a replay immediately so it was a surprise when his phone made a sound not seconds later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Momo</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t act like you and Samu aren’t headed over here to watch the games. Hana isn’t slick. If she wanted to hide it from me she should angle her phone better. But thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu couldn’t stop the snort of amusement from escaping his lips as he read the message. He wasn’t surprised at all it seemed like something she would do. He even read the message to his brother who simply shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why nothin’ gets past ‘er. Should’ve just told ‘er. She probably wouldn’t have cared anyway.” Osamu drawled placing his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Apricot</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ur not mad about it? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Momo</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. I know the two of you would’ve come regardless of what I say. Just make sure you can breathe when you realize I’m the better athlete. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Apricot</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>U are not the better athlete tf? Think u have been hit with too many softballs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s talkin’ shit again. Swear she only has two forms of communication.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just with ya. She has actual conversations with me. She probably knows yer dumb ass couldn’t comprehend the things she says.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell Samu!? Not you too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though his phone went off he ignored it now. The two of them had made it to the fields vendors stood around with stands on the crosswalks and pathways. There were six fields near each other and another six on the other side of a large building in the center of the area. The twins focused on finding their school colors as the game was going to start in about 45 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s them over there.” Osamu pointed toward one of the fields in the center. It had the largest crowd and he could make out the black uniforms of Inarizaki scattered across the diamond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two made it quickly to their destination their taller forms giving them an advantage when moving through the crowds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miya boys!” They heard a woman’s voice yelling from atop of the bleachers. She looked like an older version of Hana. They could tell that she was wearing a custom-made jersey similar to the girl’s team with the number six on it. They knew instantly it was Adachi’s mother. They moved up to sit with her noticing that she had two seats saved on each side of her and a cooler by her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Adachi-san.” Osamu greeted the moment he sat down. “I’m Osamu and he’s Atsumu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I know! Hana told me how to tell you two apart. It’s so nice of you two to come out and support Hatsumomo, I’ve never seen anyone come to see her play.” The woman’s personality could be seen by the way she talked so brightly. “And please call me Koyama. It’ll get confusing when you talk about Hana.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Koyama-san.” Atsumu smiled sweetly before he continued to ask the question that was bothering him now. “What do ya mean Momo has never had anyone come to watch her play?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsumu.” The look Osamu shot his twin was sharp and a warning that said he may be crossing the lines into something personal. Something that they shouldn’t hear from anyone but the topic herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine!” Koyama waved her hands laughing at the teenagers she sat between. “Bushida just isn’t a people person, she has very few people she cares about and she told me she doesn’t care if anyone comes to watch her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea that sounds like ‘er.” Osamu nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was surprised when Hana told me she made friends. Since I’ve known Hatsumomo, she has only ever been close to Hana. Those two are like sisters, there is a bond there I can’t even explain. Hana is really protective of her. You’d think with Hatsumomo’s personality it would be the other way around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only ever see ‘er with Adachi, never really seen her with any of the other girls on the team.” It was Atsumu who said this but Osamu was watching from the corner of his eye. It was something he too had noticed. Even though he had seen her conversing with them some of the other girls on the team Hana was always near her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a complicated person. Surprisingly mature for her age too. It shocked me, especially since I only knew her for the trouble she caused with her pranks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the coaches yelled breaking up the conversation and alerting them to the time. They hadn’t realized that there were about 5 minutes until the game started. The other team dressed in purple and gold ran off the field only to have the Inarizaki team take their places. They saw Adachi run to the space between second base and third but had yet to see Bushida make her appearance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsume immediately stopped talking as he saw the object of his question walking out. She was clad in maroon catcher gear, holding her helmet in her hand as she talked to Emica the team captain. Her earrings were removed and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked intimidating with all the gear on her person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emica is the pitcher. With Bushida as her catcher, Emica has improved immensely since last year.” Koyama commented pointed at the captain. She then started to point out all the players and their positions pointing at them each as she did so. “First base is Daigo, she’s a second year. Second is Fujiki a third year. Shortstop is Adachi, of course. Third base is Noguchi, third year and vice-captain. Left field is Haku, first year. Center is Ueda, third year and she is fast. Right field is Masaki a second year. The rest of the team is in the dugout. But these are all the starters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of positions.” Atsumu mumbled, he had never really thought about all the positions needed for a baseball or softball. Right now, he wished he had asked Momo to break down the positions better for him. He knew basics but he was sure the girl could break them down to their finer details. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea it is, but some of the girls can play other positions too. So they’ll switch around. The ones that stay the same almost are Bushida, Emica, Adachi, Ueda, Fujiki, and Daigo. Masaki is an all rounder so she normally will sub in when someone is tired or hurt. Emica and Bushida can change positions but they are both better at their starting positions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bushida can pitch?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re talking about Bushida Hatsumomo?” The person in front of them turned around asking having overheard the name. “That girl is a softball genius. She isn’t the number one catcher in japan for nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both twins nearly choked on their own breath. Another thing Bushida didn’t tell them, and another thing that made her similar to Atsumu. At this point they didn’t know why they were even shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s also one of the top five batters in Japan, don’t forget that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Quad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’re all so close in averages they constantly switch ranks.” The man chuckled while nodding his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Quad?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Osamu asked wanting clarification on what that meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koyama smiled at him before reaching down to her bag that sat beside the cooler and pulling out a Softball magazine. She flipped to a specific page before handing him the magazine. There he could see a ranking list and immediately spotted Bushida at number four. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Quad is in reference to the top five players with the highest batting averages in the High School Division. If you notice their averages are only a decimal difference. It’s easier to just call them “The Quad,” since one game can change their rankings. Number one can drop to five, Two to three, Five to two, etc, etc.” She tapped on the page as she spoke. “And to answer your question, she can but she hates it. She finds no joy in pitching so she’s the last resort pitcher, the team has two other backup pitchers they’ll put in before her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The setter was no longer looking at the other two his eyes were trained onto the game that was starting. He knew the second the bat hit the ball Osamu would be watching just as intently as he was. He had heard from his twin that Bushida seemed to have this intense concentration about her whenever she played and looking at her squatting down behind home plate he couldn’t help but agree.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just looking at her he could see her focus was on everything related to the field. The moment Emica pitched the ball she had already shifted her body to be perfectly placed behind the ball. She didn’t bother to stand back up as she returned the ball throwing it back to her pitcher from her position. It was all methodical and well-practiced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu watched the game go one watching as their friend would jump up to catch pop flies near her. It was fluid the way she would jump up at the same time knocking her helmet off so she could move her head better in order to see the ball. It was interesting watching her muscles move as she swung the bat hitting doubles, a triple, and some singles. She was force, that out shun the other players. What he loved the most about watching her play though was the fact he could visibly see how much she was enjoying herself. She glowed when playing, vibrating with energy and happiness. A lot like Atsumu did when playing Volleyball. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu glanced at his brother at some point in the game. It was right when their friend hit a solid triple that got the two runners on second and third to home scoring them two more runs. There was a gleam in his brother’s eyes that he only ever saw when the younger twin was eating something delicious. Osamu was entranced by the game and the power Bushida held. If Atsumu didn’t know any better he’d assume that his brother was enjoying this more than playing volleyball with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Apricot!” Bushida yelled as she walked out of the dugout in nothing but her uniform, her cleats replaced with normal tennis shoes now. She was covered in sweat her hair pressed to her forehead from just removing her helmet as they won the game with a solid 21-11. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a damn Apricot! Momo!” He snapped back forgetting the fact that he was now standing beside Koyama. Osamu smacked him upside the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t ya behave for two seconds?” He reprimanded his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know he can’t.” The girl smirked while flicking Atsumu in the forehead. She still had the glow of the game on her and the two couldn’t help but smile at her despite her instigating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at Osamu and did something completely unexpected. She launched herself at him swinging onto his back with her arms around his neck forcing him to grab onto her thighs that were sticky from sweat. She clung to his body like a koala rubbing her face against his. It was cute but the smirk on her face and the mischievous gleam in her eyes said otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?! Ya a damn koala now?” Osamu snapped trying to pull his face away from hers but he was not succeeded with the grip she had on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe? I’m just trying to get the sweat off my face. Be still.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi and Atsumu would forever wish they had a camera recording. Osamu deadpanned instantly letting go of her legs making her slide down before she fell unceremoniously to the ground with a grunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two onlookers busted out laughing at the pair especially when Osamu turned to her with a glare Atsumu had grown overly familiar with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t yer damn rag. The fuck is wrong with ya?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought friends shared? Sharing is caring you know!” She grinned cheekily while pointing her finger at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yer damn sweat! That shit is gross!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is new,” Adachi whispered to Atsumu leaning closer to him so the other two could not hear her. Briefly nodding to her mother who was walking away to go get them all food before the next game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice ta know I’m not the only twin she’s willing to victimize.” Atsumu snickered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted a hug! You came all this way for me! Can’t I get that at least?” Though her words were teasing Osamu’s face softened as he remembered the words Koyama had spoken to them earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, ya can.” He spoke softly holding his hand out to help her off the ground. She was startled momentarily before smiling softly and grabbing his hand. With strength, she didn’t know he was capable of, he pulled her off the ground and straight into his arms. He felt her body stiffen but he didn’t let go, he could only assume she wasn’t accustomed to physical touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time just ask, ya did good out there.” He whispered in her ear before pulling away and stepping back to give her space. Adachi watched the exchange with a careful eye, she didn’t notice her body going rigid the moment he engulfed her in a hug, but Atsumu did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell is my hug? I came to ya know?!” The setter complained not wanting anyone to notice the sharp look in the girl’s eyes beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Bushida blinked tilting her head. “I only speak in superior athlete. Sorry. ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu rolled his eyes before reaching out and grabbing her arm to pull her closer. He only hugged her from the side unlike his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya say that now until I’m the one playing for Japan one day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naw that’ll be me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya only wish it would be you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute that you have pipe dreams. What’s that like to have unrealistic goals?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god, if I didn’t love ya like my sister I’d punch ya in the face.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww that’s so sweet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was later in the evening now, the twins were leaning against the gate outside of the school waiting for the friend to walk out. The second game had been much like the first, an easy win for the Inarizaki girls. Bushida showing no signs of fatigue at all. When the game ended Koyama had walked with the boys to the train station knowing her daughter would get home after the bus dropped them off at the school. Surprisingly the two of them had both agreed to meet Momo at school and to walk with her home. It was dark out after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two really waited for me?” Her voice caused the two to look up from their phones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We said we’d walk ya home. Don’t act so surprised.” Atsumu grinned walking towards her. He didn’t even ask her before he grabbed her catcher’s bag off her shoulder and carrying it for her this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we getting food again?” The hopeful lilt in her voice had Osamu chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not If I’m paying for ya.” Atsumu sniffed pointing his nose in the air. She pouted her lip before looking at Osamu. It was the same pitiful look she gave Atsumu all those nights ago and even he couldn’t resist it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but don’t get used ta it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your the best ‘Samu!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two in the mood for?” She asked after a few moments of silence. They were walking towards her apartment so she could change out of her uniform. Like always she was standing between the twins, though their pace was slower than normal. No matter how athletic she was even she had limits, she was feeling those limits now. Her legs felt weak from all the sprinting she had done earlier and the constant squatting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer the one who played today, and won. Ya pick.” Atsumu answer shifting the bag on his shoulder while he sent his twin a look. The two of them had noticed her pace slowing and they knew it was the fatigue catching up with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Curry, I want Curry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Curry it is then.” Osamu drawled speeding up so he could walk in front of her. He crouched down suddenly making her stop and blink at him. “Hop on. I ain’t gonna sit here all day.” He snapped at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay serious-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer walking ta slow. By the time we get to yer place everything will be closed.” Atsumu amended. She realized she didn’t have much of an argument to that, food was the goal and that’s all she cared about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Was the reply she gave as she carefully clung to Osamu’s back for the second time that day. This time however was with permission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya really are a damn Koala.” He mumbled noticing how her legs wrapped around his waist and latched her ankles together while her arms circled his neck with her hands holding her elbows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A cute Koala.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get ahead of yerself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was worth a shot.” He felt her shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya never mentioned ya were the number one catcher in japan.” This time it was Atsumu who broke the silence after a few minutes. He was watching her from the corner of his eye and noticed how her cat-like eyes turned to him when he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not really a big deal. Batting average is better in my opinion. There are nine positions on a team everyone has one they excel at. But batting everyone is on equal footing. It doesn’t matter if you’re an outfielder or a pitcher. When you have that bat in your hand your playing against everyone on the field and in rankings.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think of it like that.” The boy she clung to commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most people don’t, nor do they see the importance of the other positions besides Pitcher and maybe first base. But a team can’t function without the others and if you have reliable people who know their duties the team will flow smoothly. But it doesn’t matter how shitty of a team you have if they all are hard hitters. I’ve seen teams that have no sense of teamwork but the moment their players are on the bat everything thrown at them was launched. They still lost but if a team has both. They’re the ones to be scared of.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like yer team?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, like my team.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were walking up to the stairs of her apartment now, but the girl wasn’t really paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s yer apartment number?” Atsumu asked as he stepped infront of the pair. Ready to lead the way while removing her keys from the side pocket he knew she kept them in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“302.” She mumbled her mind too relaxed to realize what was happening. The two took note of it as well. The normally collected and controlled Bushida was no more, enjoying not having to walk, distracted by the hunger growling in her stomach, and the soreness of her muscles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to get to her apartment even though they had to climb three sets of stairs. Quietly Atsumu inserted the key into her apartment before slinging it open to reveal a dark hallway allowing Osamu to step into the threshold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light flickering on caught her attention and snapped her out of her semi-daze. She scrambled off Osamu’s back so quickly he stumbled from the shift in weight. Her eyes widened in panic when she whirled around on the two but the damage had already been done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her apartment was bare, there were no family photos hanging on the walls, there was a small couch and table in the center of the living room with a laptop. The kitchen was spotless with a glass on the counter. By the door was only one set of shoes. It felt empty, it felt unlived in and most of all it felt lonely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thud of her bag hitting the ground made her flinch especially when those observant eyes of the setter landed on her form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“There is something that’s been bothering me. The other day.” His jaw clenched as he looked for the words to say. His brother wasn’t much better but he remained silent letting the louder of the two of them talk. “What did you mean by yer parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>did?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>